


Say What You Mean

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘If it were me, I don’t think I’d cope, so I’m glad, he’s strong, he can take it.’ Her hands are as steady as always as she examines the body before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What You Mean

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write this, not after how awesome Molly was. Just some bonding after.

The first month is, by far, the hardest. He has to stay away from John, stay away from everyone really, hide in the shadows like some cartoon villain because if someone he knows sees him, it’s all for nothing. He has Molly though and as strange as that is, he’s grateful to her, he knows she’ll keep his secret for as long as he asks it of her.

She cried at his funeral, as real as if it were all true and she hugged Mrs H then left, hiccupping, back to the morgue. He meets her there, once or twice a week and just watches and listens as she prattles on to the dead, to him, either way she doesn’t expect an answer.

‘I’m glad there was never anything between us,’ she says one day after some months have passed, he looks at her and is surprised to find her staring straight at him, eyes sad but there’s the smallest hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. He stays silent.

‘It’s a little bit cruel, you know, what you’re doing, to John I mean,’ the words slice through him and for a moment it’s hard to breathe, but her tone isn’t angry or upset, it’s just … resigned. ‘If it were me, I don’t think I’d cope, so I’m glad, he’s strong, he can take it.’ Her hands are as steady as always as she examines the body before her.

He needs to distract himself before he lets her words destroy his resolve, the body, female, early twenties, drug overdose, clearly, but those bruises, they’re different, not hands or fists, feet or a blunt object, no, they’re hooves, murder then. He blinks.

‘He’ll forgive you eventually, I mean, once he’s gotten past the anger stage,’ she continues as if she hadn’t seen the pain in his eyes or the way he pulled the lab coat tighter. ‘I mean, if I can get over you, he can forgive you, he loves you more than I did,’ and suddenly everything has changed, her mouth shuts abruptly with an audible click of her teeth and when he looks up again, she’s watching him with large eyes as if afraid he’s going to start yelling or run away.

‘I know,’ he replies finally, if only to get her to stop looking at him like that, he ignores the tremble in his hands and the prickle in his eyes and retreats further into the corner of the morgue that he has claimed as his own. Finally, Molly turns back to the corpse and continues with the autopsy, a couple minutes later and she’s back to prattling on about everything and nothing.

His breath hitches in his throat but he won’t let it become anything more. He leaves a few hours later and stores the lab coat in Molly’s locker, like usual. He’s lucky Molly’s the only one at Bart’s to really know him and since John doesn’t come here any more, no one recognises him as he leaves.


End file.
